


somewhere in her smile

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [27]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Fred Andrews/FP Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "We could be like them," she says, lowering her gaze to where Mary's fingers are clasped in her lap. "Like FP and Fred. If you wanted to."





	somewhere in her smile

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'friends to lovers' square on my table.
> 
> title from [Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vrnDzOOlCI) by The Beatles.

Homecoming is winding down. 

The band on stage is transitioning from more upbeat numbers to slower ones. The dance floor is gradually emptying out as people head off to one of the parties that will rage long after the dance concludes. 

Hermione was invited to all of them, and she was planning on attending at least one, but that was before Mary joined her on the bleachers.

"Where are FP and Fred?" Hermione asks, trying not to notice that Mary is pressed against her from shoulder to hip.

"FP mentioned something about the football field," Mary says, "and I didn't push for more details." She laughs quietly, and although the lights don't quite reach the top of the bleachers, Hermione can still see Mary's bright smile. It's not one she shows often in class, but Hermione has seen it more times than she could ever count. 

It's one of the reasons she fell in love with Mary within mere days of meeting her, and she takes a deep breath to quell her nerves before she says what she's been preparing herself for all night.

"We could be like them," she says, lowering her gaze to where Mary's fingers are clasped in her lap. "Like FP and Fred. If you wanted to." 

Mary's reaction comes unexpectedly quickly; she reaches out and takes one of Hermione's hands, and when Hermione looks up, Mary is close enough that she could easily steal a kiss, if she only leaned forward. 

"I _definitely_ want that."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
